


Integra Caught a Cold

by adauilgh



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adauilgh/pseuds/adauilgh
Summary: Integra caught a cold, and Alucard told her a story.





	Integra Caught a Cold

It's on 6th June 1997 that a cold  
Attacked Integra, along with a fever  
That seemed as if it would  
Not leave her alone forever.

It's on the afternoon of 6th June 1997  
That Integra stepped into the new  
London summer weather, without  
Umbrella, 'cause she felt she's fine.

It's at 1500h of June 6th, 1997  
That a bucket of water was poured  
From the heaven. Without coat on,  
Her shirt and sweater wrong and wet.

It's at 1523h of June 6th, 1997  
That Integra was forced into bed,  
Clothes changed, pills taken, comforters tucked,  
By her butler Walter and her vampire Alucard.

Sitting on the bed, Alucard  
Told her a story, which went as follows:

"Once upon a time, a girl walked into a dungeon,  
By chance of course, and woke up a demon.  
Demon's name is Draught, not Dracula.  
Draught said to the girl, 'Please marry me, or  
I'll chase you toward the end of the world.'  
The girl slapped Draught, and 'No' she said,

"And ran, and ran, and ran. She passed  
Villages, pastures, cities, and castles.  
Draught ran, and ran, and ran. He passed  
Villages, pastures, cities, and castles.  
Wherever he passed, water disappeared,  
The green withered, animals died,  
And human beings moaned.

"The girl ran, and ran, and ran. She passed  
Cathedrals, churches, sanctuaries, and crosses.  
Draught ran, and ran, and ran. Wherever he passed,  
There were greed, lust, gluttony, envy, and blood …"

Integra interrupted, "Just tell me the ending."  
"The ending is Draught murdered himself,  
'cause the girl would never stop," he said.  
"The ending is the girl killed the demon,  
'cause the girl had been fed up," Walter said,  
Walking into her bedroom, his face of gloom.

Integra waved them away. Hands  
Weak, and so was her mind.  
"If I were the girl," she muttered,  
Eyes heavy and head fuzzy,  
"I would stop, and give Dracula a hug,  
And pull and push him, to run, together."

On 6th June 1997, Integra caught a cold,  
And she had no idea what she said or was told.  
"The girl could run across the ocean, or river, or holy water,  
But for Draught, to stay where demons stay, is the better."

**Author's Note:**

> The author is a non-native speaker. All comments, especially regarding grammar and usage mistakes, are welcome.


End file.
